Blood Song
by Arianlee
Summary: Ignorant of her esteemed royal heritage, Fineen is suddenly thrust into a world she does not understand. With the help of others of her kind and an ethereal being she has never met before, she will finally come to understand what is being asked of her.


"_**Blood Song"**_

_By Arianlee_

"Fineen, get your worthless butt in here and attend to your work!" came a demandingly irritated female voice through the kitchen window.

Fineen sighed. Although her father had always forbidden such language be used around his daughter, her stepmother had always made sure to stubbornly utilize it whenever her father was out of earshot. The poor girl dared not call her on it, or even to report her words to her father, because her actions would only end up recoiling back again to hurt her, just as they had so many times before. If she _were_ to tell him, then he would rave at her stepmother, which would in turn then cause her stepmother to later seek her out and privately rave at for her sheer audacity.

The results and her stepmother's words were always the same. '_How dare you attempt to dictate how I am to act in my own household!"_ Helga would scream. _"You will have your own home soon enough and I certainly hope those there will treat you in the same disrespectful manner as you have always treated me!'_

The young girl rose to her feet from under the fruit tree in the orchard where she had been sitting and brushed the brittle remnants of last year's dried grasses from her skirt. Having hoped to find some peace and solitude, she had retreated there to watch the bees travel from blossom to blossom during their annual spring pollen harvest. Animals had always been friendly to her and that fact remained just another reason why all the others in the village would keep their distance from her.

There beneath the trees, she would sit by the hour, singing to the wildlife, her voice harmonizing with their own tiny work songs. Music was something that had always comforted her, allowing her spirit some semblance of peace. Today, the animals around her gleefully joined her, adding their trills, tweets, grunts, squeaks and buzzing to the harmony. They accepted her, not for her outward appearance, but because of her ability to become one of them in so many ways.

Nature had always fascinated Fineen, pulling her out of doors as much as it could. Her stepmother however was forever stating that she only wasting good time and daylight in such trivial pursuits.

'_No,'_ the woman would say, '_you should be using your time better by learning about and attending to the preparations of the wifely duties you will be called upon to perform come autumn.'_ Table linens were still in need of being hemmed and embroidered, and her trousseau still lay as a pile of cut cloth, waiting to be sewn. '_They won't sew themselves you know. At this rate, you'll never be ready to set up a proper house for your betrothed. Do you so wish to tarnish your father's good name further by being labeled a slacker? Your dowry is quite paltry as it is, so you'd better be grateful and take the man you've been offered, for none other will ever come knocking on our door to claim you. That, I can assure you for a fact! Be glad for the man you have been given!'_ How many times Fineen had heard these same exact words from her now, she did not know.

Although her father was a well-respected merchant in town, she had never been able to find out why her stepmother would refer to his reputation as having already been tarnished in some way. Fineen figured it must have something to do with herself because of the way that she had always been treated by others. She loved her father dearly and dared not ask him of it, thinking it would only cause him pain to hear such things from her own lips.

The adults in town had always scowled at her and whispered conspiratoriously as she passed by. If they ever caught their children playing with her, they would be chastised and scolded mercilessly. Only then, after making sure she had witnessed their displeasure, would they send her on her way. This was why she had eventually become a loner.

Even her own betrothed would waste no opportunity to openly show his distain for their arranged marriage. He loathed her. When their engagement was first announced, on the very day of her twentieth birthing day, the poor young man her father had contracted to become her husband, had been teased and then summarily shunned by his former friends. Now, not even those who had once stood stalwartly by him, would venture anywhere near him.

Through the years, each time she would ask her father why they treated her with such scorn, he would cupped her chin within his hand and gently tell her it had nothing to do with her, but then never explain any further. In the past, when she had been hurt in someway by the villagers, his gentleness would always calm her tears.

Then later, she would find herself ridiculed by her stepmother for his pandering to her. '_I have no idea why he does that, for you certainly deserve none of it!'_

Fineen entered the kitchen, scowling at her stepmother.

"Don't give me that high and mighty look young lady," Helga demanded. "Even if I have to make your life miserable during the next few months, in order to drill your duties to your betrothed into that defiant brain of yours, I will. So get to your work!"

Once Fineen was out of the horrid woman's sight, she turned and stuck out her tongue. How dare this woman treat her so, especially since she wasn't even her true blood mother? Her father's first wife, her mother, had died in childbirth, struggling to give her life. She sighed, wondering how different her life would be now if her blood mother had lived.

She entered her bedroom and lifted the lid of the chest holding her unfinished work. Beside it stood another, containing the ones she had previously completed. The unfinished trunk held a vast amount more than the finished one though.

Removing a nearly completed tablecloth from the top, she then moved to take up her sewing basket from a table next to her dressing table. In reaching for it, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Although a bit taller and thinner, compared to all the other girls in the village, it was her long, straight light brown hair that stubbornly refused to take a curl and her slightly up-tilted and piercing sky-blue eyes that set her apart. Her most striking feature, however, was the eternal tan of her bronzed skin. Although the boys in town would jeer at her, many were times when she would see them looking at her with lust in their eyes. When they would find themselves suddenly meeting her gaze, they would change their tune and make some rude gesture before making believe she didn't exist. Puberty had not been a kind thing for her.

Her father's pet name for her was '_his beautiful blossom'_. During times of quiet reassurance, he would tell her she looked very much like her mother. Out of the corner of her eye, she had caught him looking at her numerous times, although his gaze would be more of a thoughtful or reminiscent nature, than that of staring. As they would stand talking together, leaning against the railing and looking out over the town from her third floor bedroom balcony, she would catch him periodically watching her, a wistful look contained in his eyes. If an errant wisp of her hair were to blow in the wind, he would gently tuck it behind her ear. She knew it was not she he saw standing there, but her mother. These private times were when the two of them were the happiest – safely guarded away from the cruelty and judgment of the outside world. It would just be the two of them and it warmed her heart that she could at times bring some joy into his life.

Returning back downstairs, she went out to sit on the front porch, as far away from the kitchen as she could possibly get. At least there, she would have some peace away from her stepmother. It was baking day and nothing would ever keep that woman from the kitchen on that day, not even should a war suddenly materialize outside her door. If that most unlikely of events were to ever happen, Fineen knew the woman would take off after the offending parties, waving her large rolling pin above her head in an attempt to chase them off, stating, _'How dare you interrupt me? Go away! Shoo!'_ She could only dare to hope that something like that would happen one day and then maybe one of the soldiers would then run her through for her sheer arrogance. Baking was one of many of Helga's vices and this was one job she would allow none of the servants to perform. Heaven forbid a guest should come to her table and find the bread unfit to eat. Fineen rolled her eyes. Little did Helga know that she was one of the worst bakers in town and that the very fact of it was well known and discussed frequently among the other villagers.

Deftly working the patterns into the material with her needle and threads, Fineen's mind began to wander. Lately, she found it would journey to that one place she had forever seen in her dreams. It was a place of trees and love, a place where she was accepted for who she was and not for any supposedly physical flaws or odd behaviors she possessed. The people there lived in communion not only with each other, but also with nature and its eternal ways. This was her special place, a place of dreams realized and acceptance, and she wished with all her might that such a place and its people really did exist. She would be there in a heartbeat.

The sensation of something wet, cold and gooey splashed over her hands and chest. Then, a painful stinging dug into her cheek, tearing her from her reverie. Looking down, she found the once pristine white cloth that was spread across her lap was now heavily splattered with mud. Reaching up to touch her check, her fingers came away with mud and blood. Quickly looking around to see who had done this evil thing, she instantly knew that, whoever it was was already long gone. Tears welled up in her eyes and anger overtook her. Right then and there, she determined that she would bear no more from these malicious people and decided to leave.

Grabbing her ruined embroidery in one hand and her mud-spattered skirts in the other, she ran into the house and up the numerous steps to her room. Entering, she tossed the brown-splotched linen onto the bed and went to wash her hands and face. She cringed when the soap painfully invaded the cut on her cheek. She then moved to her clothes trunk and threw it open. Quickly deciding to take nothing with her that reminded her of this place, or of this life, she packed only those items she deemed necessary for survival. What little money she processed and those items she thought she could use to barter or sell outright, she threw in as an afterthought. Grabbing the dagger her father had once given her as a form of protection, she threaded its sheath onto her belt and buckled it around her waist. Donning her hooded cloak and riding gloves, she grabbed her small stash and descended the stairs, great purpose written in her bearing.

Her stepmother stood at the bottom, wiping her hands on her apron. "And where do you think you are going young lady?" Having heard the commotion of the young woman barreling up the stairs, she had reluctantly left her baking and gone to inquire of the reason for it.

Continuing her descent, despite the form of the angry woman barring her way at the bottom, Fineen replied angrily, "Anywhere, just as long as it isn't in this house or in this town!" and then pushed her way by, nearly knocking the older woman off of her feet. Exiting, she slammed the front door behind her.

Two days later, Fineen found herself being doggedly pursued, the reluctant object of a massive manhunt. From the size of the search party, she knew it had been ordered by her concerned and distraught father. Only he would have been able to convince that many to assist him.

Driven by two days of nearly constant movement, she came upon a small cave nestled along the seashore. Exhausted, hungry and footsore, she entered the safety of the opening, wondering if her rash decision to leave still bore her any merit. Not having seen any of her pursuers now for more than two hours, she decided it was safe enough for her to stop and rest. Laying her head upon her pack, she wrapped her cloak around her. The nothingness of sleep was not long in coming.

Some time later, she woke to the rhythmic sound of the waves as they gently snapped and broke along the shore… and to the feeling that someone was nearby and watched over her.

Shifting her hand slightly, her fingers met with the cold metal handle of her dagger at her waist. Instinctively, they wrapped themselves around it. Opening her eyes, she saw a man – one that looked not much older than herself – sitting near the entrance. She gasped. Although this was the first time her eyes had physically beheld him, her mind had glimpsed him many, many times - the man who had long haunted her dreams. He was tall and thin, yet muscular. His arms, bare, except for the delicate metal arm bands depicting ivy vines that wound up his upper arms, were like the rolling hills along the very edge of the plains. Quiet strength surrounded him. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms rested atop them. Even with the damp chill permeating the earth and air in the cave, he showed no signs of any discomfort. His face, half turned from her, was handsome; its chiseled features lit by the reflection of the deep oranges of the waning evening sun. His skin was the color of burnished bronze, very much like her own. This was the kind of man she had always daydreamed about; the man who would come, riding on a white horse, and bravely rescue her from the churlish ways of the villagers.

Hearing her gasp, the man started and looked over in her direction. Her hood having fallen from her head, the same evening light that highlighted his features now did the same to hers. His heart jumped, realizing his inner spirit had not led him on this merry chase for nothing. His destiny was before him. He smiled.

Whilst Fineen's heart changed residency and moved to inhabit her throat, her brain simultaneously argued with itself - was she dreaming or awake? Continuing to stare at him, she wondered what had triggered his face to light up in such a way as it was doing now.

"You, young lady," spoke the man from her dreams, "seem to have caused even the wild spirits of nature to seek you out in their concern for your wellbeing." His words were not hard, bitter or angry, but soft and caring, holding just a hint of joviality. They were spoken as though only a in whisper, caught up in a breeze, and masked by rustling of the leaves of a tree. His accent, one of great lyrical quality, sent warm shivers down her spine.

"And are you one of those wild spirits?" she returned apprehensively.

The man laughed and shook his head. "Hardly. The spirits themselves warned me that one whose soul was greatly wounded roamed these forests and shores. In finding you, I sensed your weariness and thought it best to let you sleep for a while."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only a couple of hours," he answered, as if the passage of time meant nothing to him.

Fineen swallowed hard, wondering what those spirits, and this man, had to do with her. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"The wild spirits say you run from those who search for you. Why do you do such a thing as this?"

"They are hateful people, and care nothing for me, all, except for my father." In mounting such a search party as she had avoided for the past couple of days, Fineen knew her father must have called in every favor owed to him.

The stranger gave her a quizzical look. "Yet you still avoid them, even though your father loves you dearly?"

"He is the one person I regret leaving behind. Yet, even with that love, it is still not enough to shield me against the despisement of the others."

"Then come. My people will see you warmed and fed."

"Your people?"

"Yes, my kin. Oh, do not worry," he laughed, seeing her apprehension. "I will allow no harm to come to you."

Not knowing why, except for the kind acceptance she had always found surrounded him in her dreams, she accepted his outstretched hand and stood up. For about a quarter of an hour, they leisurely walked along the shore, and then came to the edge of a dense forest. Entering into it, Fineen felt a moment of disorientation, but thought it only a reaction to her fatigue and hunger. Walking on for a few minutes more, they eventually came to a sight that strained Fineen's sense of reasoning.

A vast lagoon spread out before them, surrounded by seven immense islands, each large enough to easily fit ten of her home village. Trees, taller than she could have ever imagined existed towered over each of the islands. Their leaves were gold and reflected the evening sky. Spread among the bases and roots of these trees, were elegant, but simple homes. Their designs caused Fineen to agree they had come about from some very artistic minds. Looking closer, she found other buildings nestled on the giant limbs of the trees. Staircases ascended to spiral up along their trunks to join them. It reminded her of the snakes she had once seen winding up the trees in a swamp near her home. Many lights twinkled in the early evening dusk, giving everything an ethereal appearance. Her heart and mind rejoiced. This place was the land of her dreams, come to life.

Her companion led her to the edge of the lagoon where a central ferry system traversed along a series of docks, effectively connecting the individual islands together. A few delicate canoe-like boats drifted along the water, leaving a behind them lazy wake. The songs of nocturnal animals soothed her tired soul. Peace descended over her.

When Fineen turned back to look imploringly at her escort, she found that another, older man, had joined him. She had not even heard him approach. Neither man looked happy about something. Finally, the older man motioned with one hand, causing two other males to materialize, as if out of thin air. Moving to stand next to Fineen, they gently grasped her elbows. "You will please come with us, milady,' one requested firmly, but without disrespect.

Confused, she looked to her original companion for help. But, although his expression was guarded, she could see that something warred just behind his eyes. He neither replied nor came to her aid. Assured that she would get no help or explanation from him, she reluctantly went where her guides led her.

They walked to where a ferry stood waiting to be used and stepped onto it. Although only made of a few logs lashed together and flattened on the top, she found it quite sturdy and buoyant. As the craft began to move, she looked back one more time and heard her original guide openly arguing with the older man. The only words she was able to make out were, "Why great-uncle?" To which the older man replied "…trial…". After that, she had moved too far away from them to hear anything further.

Fineen and her two companions passed by landing after landing, yet the men stoically made no indication of when they should disembark. She turned and looked forward again. As they came to the last of the side landings, she felt the raft shift and realized the others had just disembarked. However, when she turned to do so herself, she found the craft still moving and heading towards the open part of the lagoon. Stunned and confused, she had no idea why they had abandoned her, nor how to control the craft. She fell to her knees and gripped at the edge of the logs for support.

Looking around frantically, she beheld many along the shoreline had noticed her predicament, yet even they showed no concern or moved to make any effort to aid her. It was as though this kind of thing were a commonplace event. Finally, as the rope attached to the bottom of the raft reached its end, the platform came to an abrupt stop, causing her to nearly lose her precarious balance and fall over the side. Fearful of that happening, she moved to its center and sat down. Wrapping her skirts and cloak around her, she decided to wait to see what would happen next.

Two hours later, she found herself nodding off. Not having had any significant sleep or food for the past two days, Fineen felt weak and disoriented. Valiantly she tried to remain alert, but after fighting it for nearly half an hour more, she tumbled sideways to land on her side, hitting her head hard on the wood. Her momentum caused her to roll onto her stomach, and the motion was enough for the raft to rock and send her over the edge. Between her exhaustion and the concussion she had incurred when her head had hit the decking, she knew nothing as the cool waters enveloped her… and began dragging her to the bottom of the lagoon.

The warmth and comfort of bed linens welcomed Fineen back to the waking world. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself back in her own room, the first light of dawn beginning to color the walls around her. "It was all a dream," she cried out in despair. "It was only a terrible dream." Turning onto her side, she hugged her pillow tightly, her tears dampening the linen as they fell.

Her father came to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Quiet child. It wasn't just a dream. But everything is all right now. You are safe at home."

Through her sobs, she replied forlornly, "Safe? How can I be safe when this place and its people are why I left it in the first place?"

Stunned, her father asked, "Why would you wish to leave here? Who has hurt you so badly to cause you to leave us as you did? Have I done anything to hurt you so?"

"No, Papa, you have not, but everyone else has."

"My blossom, I don't understand. What have the others done or said to you that would upset you so? I have seen nothing of consequence for a long while. If things are as you say they are, the why have you not come to me about it?"

She sighed and choked back a sob. "They have become very inconspicuous in their actions, artfully doing and saying things only when they know you are not around. The name-calling and stone throwing of my youth may have settled down for a short while after you made your anger known a few years ago, yet it quickly started up again, but this time in different ways. Even when they dare not speak what is in their minds, they glare at me and make faces to show their contempt. While I was sitting on the veranda a couple of days ago, doing my needlework, someone threw stones and mud at me, cutting my check, and ruining the linen I was working on. It was then I made up my mind to leave. Yet, even without that, living in this very house has always been a living hell with Helga around."

"My wife? She still insists on harrying you? Why have you not told me of this?"

"When I do, she later finds ways to make me pay for it. I finally gave up."

"Well, with your upcoming nuptials, you will be out of here soon. In the meantime, I will speak to Helga again."

"Out of here? But to where Papa? Tyne has agreed to marry me only because he is being forced to. He refuses to speak with me, except out of deference to you and his parents and makes no conscious attempts to visit or court me. Was he part of the search party you sent out? No? Or if he did, how much did he chafe against doing it? More than likely this is the real truth. Has he even shown any signs of concern about my absence and welfare, or did his face show relief at the possibly that he could be free of someone he detests? Is he here now? No? Why not? I will tell you why, Papa – he can't stand to be anywhere near me!"

"Oh child, none of what you say is true. It's all just your imagination talking."

"Don't patronize me Papa. I'm not that stupid. You have no idea the hell I have had to endure here. In my leaving, I went to search out that one place I have always known existed, the place where I can live in peace. The one place where my dreams promised I would be accepted for who I am, not for what I am not. However, when I came face to face with its reality and went there, I found only strangers who refused to help me understand what they expected of me. Strangers who left me stranded in the middle of a lagoon to die. They only looked on, completely unconcerned with my plight."

Trying to make some sense of what she was saying, her father asked, "Did they say anything to you at all? Anything about their intensions?"

"No, they just put me onto a raft and let me float out until the rope ended. As this was happening, the man who found me, and the one he called 'great-uncle', argued. The older man said something about a 'trial', but I don't know what he meant by it."

"Trial? By the Gods, they intended to have you fulfill that trial now, even at your tender age?"

"You know of such a trial? How? Why would they do this to me? I am not one of their own.'

"Ah, but you are, child. Just look in the mirror." Her father then sat back in his chair and thought for a moment about how he should proceed.

"Please forgive me, Fineen," he finally answered, "I have been remiss in teaching you what I promised I would. I know now that the Eldar are quite angry with me because of this. I had only hoped to spare you by marrying you to one of the local boys, but now I realize this was only a protective father's folly. Your destiny lies elsewhere. It always has. Time has passed by so quickly that, in its passing, I seem to have lost my way."

Sniffing back her runny nose, Fineen replied, "Spare me? Spare me from what? My life here has been nothing but pain and hardship, Papa. Yet now you speak of the mythic Eldar as if they are real, when we all know they are nothing but fairy stories. You are not making any sense."

He reached for a handkerchief and handed it to her. "No child they are not mythic. They are as real as you and I are. Come. Sit up and make yourself comfortable. There is much I need to speak with you about." Seeing he was quite serious about what he was about to tell her, she did so. To make sure no prying ears would overhear what he was about to say to her, he closed the door of her room for privacy.

After returning to his chair, he began slowly, "When I was young, I loved riding down to the sea. There I would walk along the shifting sands for hours on end. My own father despaired greatly of my ever making anything of myself because of this. In a way, I believe I was much like you at your age. One day, I met a young woman there who had come to collect shells from along the tidal rim. Shyly, we began speaking. Finding we enjoyed each other's company, we secretly met quite often after that. Although I knew of her heritage, and what falling in love with one such as her would mean to me, I chose to ignore it. My heart was quite deaf to this fact when it came to my love for her. When we eventually admitted our feelings for each other and then approached her family to ask their blessing for our union, we were summarily refused. I was forcefully removed from their village and told never to return or even to try to see her again. Disenchanted, I went back to the beach where we had so often met, vowing that if I could not have her, I would never marry another. Such was the magnitude of my love for her. However, for many years thereafter, we defied her people and continued to meet on that beach. When my father died and then left me to run the merchant business, I knew I finally had the means to support her. In defiance and disobedience to her kin's wishes, she left her home and we married secretly. She brought with her only those items she held so very dear to her. Fineen, that woman was your mother and all that she brought with her now lays in that trunk over there." Fineen looked to where her father indicated. Set against the wall, was a dusty old trunk she had never seen before. "It contains your inheritance, and is one which I should have given you years ago."

"But Papa, I still don't understand. What does this story and trunk have to do with the mythical Eldar?"

Her father closed his eyes and gave out a great sigh, as if the memories his words had evoked had been somehow painful. "Your mother was full-bloodied Eldar, Fineen, and a lady of very high standing within her people. She was a princess among them, and as such, you are your mother's daughter. You bear the blood of Noldorin royalty."

Shocked, Fineen stared at her father and then commented sarcastically, "Me, a princess? Ha! What would they want with me, a half-breed? I would only come to taint and bring ruin to their bloodlines."

"They would never demean you by calling you a half-breed, Fineen. Instead, you would be identified as 'peredhil', a word of distinction, meaning someone of mixed human and Eldar blood. It is a word that in no way resembles or even conjures up such dark and evil accusations as does calling someone here a 'half-breed'. Child, I know this is hard for you to believe, but what I have told you is quite true. Aricin, the one who found and eventually brought you back home, is also a prince of those same people. Actually, he is a not-so-distant cousin of yours."

"Aricin…" she whispered, thinking how well the sound of that name suited him. "He never told me his name. It all happened so fast…"

…Aricin watched in shock as the woman from his dreams was suddenly taken from him. Concerned for her welfare, he moved to aid her, but a hand suddenly and firmly clamped down on his shoulder from behind effectively holding him back from doing so. Even without turning to look, he knew who had done this and demanded, "Why, great-uncle? Can you not see she is confused and knows not what is being expected of her?"

"Yet, it is our way," replied his elder relative. "You know this and must not interfere. The trial must be undertaken to see if she is worthy of taking Ciranin's place in the Circle."

"But she is too young. She hasn't even reached her twenty-first winter yet. And I have felt no call from the stones asking for the melding. How can she answer a call where none exists? If the stones are silent, then they too know she is not ready." Aricin knew full well the responsibilities connected with the position the stone would demand of her, being one of the few designated for that great honor himself. To force someone to take on that kind of obligation at such a tender age was totally absurd.

"Peace, Guardian of the _Enchui_ stone. The daughter of the _Lefnui_ will, in time, take on the same mantle as you bear upon your own shoulders. I have seen this. It will be so."

"Look at her; she is completely lost and knows not what we require of her. She has not been trained! Call back the ferry!"

"Her father promised that she would be trained. If he has indeed failed in this duty, the blame will fall on his shoulders alone. The time has come when we shall know the truth." This statement was blunt and to the point.

"And should she fail this day and die, the line of the _Lefnui_ will be no more!" Aricin protested.

"Then it shall be no more. Another within the kin-blood will then be identified and tested. The Gods have not given us a choice in this matter."

"Yes, but how long would that take? We have already been without a _Lefnui_ for over twenty years!" This said, Aricin sighed deeply, knowing there was nothing further he could say to stop what the elders of the seven tribes so foolishly wished to take place this day. Shaking his head, he left his kin-father without another word and ran along the shore, all the while keeping an eye on Fineen. To make his way around the islands, he took two small side ferries that connected the individual isles together, since he could not use the main one on which Fineen currently sat.

Along the way, he internally cursed her father for his failure. "Jared, how could you be so stupid? You knew the day would eventually come when she would find us; knew the day would come when the calling would come upon her. Yet you did nothing. Damn you Jared! Damn you wait in Mandos' Hall, unattended, for eternity!" He thought his heart would break with the concern he held for her.

Arriving on his own tribe's shore, he moved to sit on the large, flat-topped boulder set along the water's edge. As _Enchui_, this was his rightful place to watch over the proceedings, and resolved to remain there until the trial ended, no matter what. Looking around, he saw that many of the others had already assumed their own corresponding places. Only time would tell if his suspicions were correct and wondered what his reaction would be if they came true.

As he sat there, his mind began to wander. Memories of his many dreams of late, the ones that she alone had inhabited, shifted and swirled in the mists of his mind. Although he could never remember any specific circumstances or places in those dreams, it was her face that had always appeared the clearest and later remained with him. Long ago, he had realized that he had fallen in love with that face and now feared, were she to fail; she would be taken from him. That he knew he could never bear.

For more than twenty years, the tribes had been without the availability the protection of the completed Circle could afford them. Now, when the one fated to make it whole once more had finally arrived, she was woefully unprepared to do what was required of her. Aricin could feel her confusion, her lack of training, and knew all the others would be sensing the same thing as well. And most particularly, he sensed the silence of the stones – each and every one of them - including the one destined to be her own. If the calling had indeed come, they would be awake and pulsing, calling them all to meld with the power they contained. Yet they only slept on. The elders were trying to force the issue, but Aricin knew the stones would not be pushed. Even beyond his own concerns, he knew Ciranin's Spirit was most likely watching over the proceedings, furious at the carelessness she was witnessing.

Seeing that the central evening kin-fires of each island had been kindled, he knew much time had passed since he had first taken up his position on the stone. Yet, Fineen still remained seated quietly on the raft. Although longing to mind-speak with her, he doubted she would even know how to do that one simple thing, something the youngest of his kind learned shortly after birth. Becoming more frustrated by the moment, he feared of frightening her even more were he to attempt to find the truth of this.

Still, no call came from the stones. Fineen remained trapped in a cell without bars, unaware of the confusion shared by all those around her.

Even with the moon still hidden below the eastern horizon, his elven eyes did not fail to see through the darkness when she began to tumble to her side and then roll into the water. Without a second thought, Aricin launched himself from his rock and dove into the dark water. Swimming as fast as he could, he eventually reached the spot where she had disappeared, but saw no signs of her. Swearing aloud, he then dove beneath the surface of the lagoon in search of her. It wasn't long before he found her slowly sinking towards the bottom, the weight of her heavy cloak and sodden clothing bearing her ever downward.

Grabbing her firmly under one arm and around her back, he kicked as hard as he could against the force of that weight. Silently he asked the Maia Ossë, along with the Element of Water, to unselfishly give up their prize, so that the one in his arms would be able to serve the Gods, the Elements and his people wisely. After a moment, he felt their grasp loosen and he swam for the surface.

Breaking out of the confines of Water, into that ruled by Air, he allowed his lungs to selfishly replenish themselves. His charge, however, was not breathing at all. Turning onto his back, he pulled her close, locking her against his chest with one hand, so to keep her head above the waterline, and then started to swim with the other.

Reaching the shore, he gathered her drenched body into his arms and carried her to the top of his stone. Sitting with her in his lap, he reached for the power available to him and began to sing. He asked that the waters residing in her lungs be gone and that which inhabited her clothing to return from whence it came. He asked that Air dry them and for Fire to strengthen and warm her body and spirit.

It was not long before a rippling could be seen in the Water below them and a light breeze began to ruffle the loose ends of his long blond hair. As his clear baritone echoed around the lagoon, rivulets of water began to travel down the front of the stone to mingle with the Water below. Then the Earth began to tremble and he could feel the heat on his back from the kin-fire behind him begin to ride the currents of Air. All wanting to help, the powerful Elementals gathering around him became almost too agonizing to bear. Yet still, he sang on, willing the woman in his arms to breathe fresh air again. Suddenly, he heard and felt the other Guardian's voices join him, melding with his own, helping him to control all that had come to his call. He knew not how long this went on before he felt her stir in his arms, and a gasp tear from her lungs.

After being assured that she was warm, dry and breathing on her own, he carefully released the unused energies and willed them to return to their origins, thanking them for their help. Only after also thanking the others in the stone Circle for their assistance, did he then allow himself to give in to his exhaustion. Bowing his head low, he took in a deep breath. In answer to his desire, the Elementals had granted that both of them be completely dry and healthy. He silently sent them his gratitude for their gift.

Gathering Fineen against his chest, he said softly into her ear, "I told you I would allow nothing to harm you. You are my other half and together we will face all of life's joys and sorrows." Knowing he could not trust the elders to allow her to remain until she could competently face the trial a second time, he stood and gathered her against his chest. Walking along the shoreline, he took the two ferries necessary to get him back to the mainland. As he walked, he called out with his mind to the stable keepers requesting that a horse be readied and Fineen's gear retrieved. However, in making this request, he did not ask for just any horse, but one he knew would serve the purpose for which he intended. After mounting and settling Fineen in front of him, her head resting just under his chin, he set off for Kylemore.

A loud pounding at the front door awoke all those of Jared's household and set the women's nerves into a panic. "Was the village being raided?" they cried out. "Would they all be murdered in their beds?"

After two days without finding his daughter, Jared had returned home not long before and was still in his study when the banging began. Hearing the racket, he rose and grabbed the lighted oil lamp from his desk. Hoping it was someone with news of his daughter; he opened the door leading to the front foyer and then went to unlock the main doors.

"What…" he began as the door swung open. But he never did finish his question, for the man who had caused the ruckus entered, indignantly pushing his way inside.

Closing the door, Jared saw Fineen wrapped in her cape, sound asleep in the man's arms. Relieved that she was not harmed, he moved to try to relieve him of his burden, but the man held her back, steadfastly refusing to give up his charge. This was when Jared knew something had transpired and that the man was not happy with the subsequent results.

By now, Helga's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she now stood looking down over the banister from the second floor, shocked and angered at seeing who had caused the alarm. "Husband, what is this? What has happened? Why is _he_ here?" she requested indignantly.

Knowing she would, at any moment, most likely begin to make a scene, something he did not need right then, Jared stated, "Everything is alright, Helga. There is nothing to worry about. Go back to bed. I will attend to this." When she made to protest, he gave her such a glaring look that she quailed and then ran to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Come," he requested. "I will take you to her room. There we will be able to speak privately." Jared led the Eldar up the two flights of stairs to Fineen's room and closed the door behind them. As the Quendi lay Fineen down on the bed, her father offered, "Thank you for returning my daughter to me, Prince Aricin. I am in your debt."

Standing up straight, Aricin replied bitterly, "The debt you promised to repay by training Fineen in the ways prescribed at her mother's death, you have still yet to fulfill. In that failure, you nearly allowed her to join her mother in the Halls of Mandos. Now you say you owe my people yet another debt? Best that you see to the first one, first and foremost. You will therefore see to it that she is properly trained, and that, as quickly as possible. As heir, and nearing her twenty-first winter, the stones may call to her at any time. Although they sleep now, with her majority year quickly approaching, I doubt they will remain so for very long. Our people need her strong and able to adeptly fulfill her rightful place within the circle," he demanded.

Jared recoiled, sensing the Eldar's anger building in the air around them. Bowing his head low, he admitted his lack of duty to his daughter and the memory of his wife. "It shall be done, milord," he replied resignedly.

"Then see to it, and quickly. When the call does come, the horse I have left at your doorstep will know the way. He will bring her to us. And, when that day does arrive, if I should find that even the smallest of her lessons has been overlooked, I will make sure the life-debt you owe will be repaid painfully, and with your own blood!"

That said, Aricin left the room. Although he made not a sound as he descended the stairs, by the strength of the slam of the front door as he exited and the loud clicks of the locks being engaged by just the merest of his thoughts, Jared knew something big had happened. He could only hope that when Fineen awoke, she would tell him what had transpired and that both he, and she, would be able to handle what he suspected would come afterward…

…After Jared finished his story, he realized how tired both he and Fineen really were. Although he could give her the time to rest, there were some things he must see to personally before beginning her training and so could afford none for himself. "Please forgive me, dear one. With all that has happened, I am afraid I have kept you up too long after your adventure. I will call for the maid and have her prepare a bath for you. Then you should rest for a while. I have a couple of things I must attend to right now, but when I have finished we will talk some more. There is much we need to discuss. If you awaken before I return, feel free to look over the items in the chest. I will try to answer any questions you may have later." Kissing her on the forehead, he added softly, "I am glad to have you home, my blossom. Rest well, for in the days to come you shall have much to learn."

Fineen lay there for a while trying to make some sense out of all that had happened in the last few days. When the chambermaid, named Darias, entered the room, she discovered her charge staring off into space and found it necessary to address her a few times before she was cognizant of her presence. "Milady, your bath is waiting and I have ordered a nice hot breakfast to be sent to your room. Your father wishes me to say that he will be gone for a good part of the afternoon, but that you should not worry. He promises to return before the sun sets and join you for the evening meal.

While she lay enveloped in the hot water of the tub, Fineen heard her stepmother's raised voice come from the sitting room below. It was followed shortly thereafter by her father's. In hearing this, she wondered what was going on between them, for he was rarely known to raise his voice in such a way. Not long afterward, the sound of Helga's heavy feet were evident as she ran up the stairs, and her sobs could clearly be heard. After screeching for her personal maid, the woman slammed the door to her bedroom. For the balance of the morning, the sounds of curt orders being given and trunks being filled came from that vicinity. About two hours after mid-day she heard a coach drive up to the front door and footmen take the luggage down the stairs. After that, nothing but silence filled the halls and rooms of the house until nearly sunset. This rare commodity helped Fineen to begin to relax.

After finishing her breakfast that morning, her curiosity got the better of her and she closed the door to her room against the racket sounding on the floor below her. Kneeling in front of her mother's trunk, she took in a deep breath to bolster her courage and then lifted the heavy lid. Between layer after layer of packing paper she found not only numerous books and scrolls in a form of writing she had never seen before, but a couple of lightweight gowns of some unknown material, delicately accented with intricate embroidery.

The one item she found herself most intrigued with, however, was a stark white set of soft leather pants, sleeveless mid-thigh length vest and matching knee-high boots. Having only worn dresses herself, she wondered why her mother would have possessed such an ensemble and for what purpose would they have been used.

Out of all the books contained in the truck, she found only one written in the common tongue. As she began to look over the pages, she found it was a diary her mother had kept right from the time she had learned she was pregnant with her. Once the house had quieted, she took the book downstairs and lay on the couch in her father's library where the sunlight was best for reading. There, she spent the next few hours on an emotional rollercoaster, reading her mother's words.

Contained therein, Fineen found confirmation of what her father had tried to tell her earlier that day. Day after day, Ciranin had painstakingly written about her life and training. She even wrote about how she had once longed for the day to come when she would take up her place and duties among the other Princes and Princesses of Dolenimtâdnîn. That was until the day she realized that her heart belonged not to the one to whom she was told she would one day marry, but to a human – an Edain.

Hoping the kin-elders would allow them to be wed, she had convinced Jared to come with her and speak with them. Neither was prepared for the magnitude of anger they found among her normally calm and composed family. Crying out to Jared as they bodily dragged him away, the had held her back from following after him. The contentment and peace her life had always contained, had been shattered that day. After nearly a fortnight, her elders began to relax their vigil over her and she returned to the beach, hoping to find the love of her life there. For nearly two years after that, they continued to meet secretly. After the passing of Jared's father had left him with the means to support a family, they secreted themselves away one night and traveled far enough away to where none would question their desire to be married. Taking only the items she held most dear with her, she had turned her back on her kinfolk forever.

Children being such a rare and joyful commodity with those of the Quendi, the day Ciranin realized she was pregnant had been one of celebration and planning for the expectant parents. From there, it was not long before the _Eänyelli_ themselves felt the new life within her and rejoiced at the prospect of another heir to the _Lefnui_ stone gracing the soil of the Earth.

Although Ciranin had made the decision to abandon her duty to her kin and kind, the Gods still sent her dreams, telling her that the child she carried, a daughter, would one day come to fill the position she herself had forgone. Knowing this, she spent the ensuing months writing out everything she could remember about what that duty would entail and the training necessary to prepare her for it. It was this that Aricin had spoken of to her father. The one thing that Fineen found that would severely hold her back, was the fact that she did know either of the Eldarin languages of Quenya or Sindarin. Her mother had said that the lessons she must learn were contained in the other books and scrolls in the chest and had not dared to write them in the common tongue, for they were not a thing that should be known by those not of the Firstborn. She had even spelled the pages so that only Fineen could read the words one day. To any others, the pages would appear only blank. Resolved to learn all she could in order to be able to make the decision her mother had said would one day come to her, she vowed that when her father returned, she would speak with him about this and together they would figure out what must be done to rectify her lack of those languages.

When her father returned home, haggard and weary, he found her asleep in the library with one of her mother's books resting open on her lap and a damp handkerchief clasped in one hand. Glancing at the open pages, Jared's heartstrings pulled hard at seeing his first wife's handwriting. Shortly after her death, as he had lovingly packing each of the items into the chest, that had been the only book he had found he could read. Because of its content, he had then written to the elders of her family and explained what had happened.

Later, during one night of the dark of the moon, he had been visited by three elves and there bound to the life-debt he now owed them. With Ciranin's passing, the _Lefnui_ tribe had been left without the means to grow or protect itself, and so they had demanded that Fineen be trained to one-day take up that task instead. As the years had passed, Jared found himself wondering whether it was fair to make his daughter do something she may come to resent and so had kept putting off fulfilling his promise to the Firstborn. Now the time of reckoning had come pounding on his front door, leaving him with no choice but to do as they had asked. In the end, he knew it would be Fineen's choice whether to accept her destiny or not.

Over dinner, the two spoke of this and Fineen reassured her father that, when the time came, just as with her mother, she would allow none to make the decision for her. It would be all her own. This allowed Jared to relax somewhat and speak more openly about what had been asked of him.

The following morning, as a coach pulled up to the front door, Jared called Fineen to come and greet their visitor. Leaving Fineen on the porch, he descended the stairs and opened the coach door. Extending his hand, he assisted a tall, thin woman from the coach. She was stunning to behold.

"Welcome Etana. I hope you journey was a good one."

"It was quite passable, Jared. Thank you for asking," returned the woman in a gentle, dulcet tone. Lightly, she kissed his check.

"Come. I have someone I wish for you to meet," he said, taking her arm in his. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, he extended his free hand out to Fineen and said, "Fineen, this is Etana. Etana, I have the distinct honor of introducing to you my daughter, Fineen." Both women curtsied formally to each other. It was then Fineen saw the hint of some of the same Firstborn features she bore herself.

Fineen knew that her father had kept a mistress, but had never met her before. She could never have blamed him, for how could he not seek out the comfort of someone else, after seeing how much Helga had changed soon after marrying her father.

"I have asked Etana to come and stay for a while to watch over you," Jared continued as they entered the house. Arriving in his study, Jared closed the door and continued. "Fineen, I have asked Helga not only to leave this house so as not to disturb your lessons, but unbeknownst to her, I will shortly be filing notice of intent to divorce from her. Therefore, you shall never have to bear her wrath again. Regarding Etana's coming, fear not any reprisals of the old abuses you have suffered, for she understands what you have been through, having shared the same during her own childhood. Her grandfather was one of the Firstborn and she was brought up to know their ways. We have known each other since childhood, after having first met when our fathers began trading between themselves. When your dear mother died, I would have married her, but she had already married another herself. However, it has now been many years since she herself became a widow when her most excellent husband died at the hands of bandits. Since then, we have reacquainted ourselves with each other and even formed a business partnership. When my divorce from Helga is complete, she and I will marry."

Fineen smiled and hugged her father and then meekly gave her congratulations to Etana. There was something about the woman that her soul immediately accepted, leaving her with a feeling of well-being. This feeling soon came to permeate the entire house, allowing Fineen for the first time in her life to feel comfortable within her own home.

The first obstacle in her training became overcoming the language barrier. Though her mother had spoken to her in Sindarin while she was still in her womb, and the fact that she still remembered many of the words, Fineen had never learned their meanings, nor even how to read the written script, it being so completely foreign to the common tongue and script she had been brought up with. Ever so slowly, she began to make some headway, but knew time was passing much too quickly.

One night, about three weeks into her lessons, Ciranin came to her in a dream, stating that, although she was proud of her accomplishments so far, time was fast running out. Upon waking the following morning, Fineen spoke with her father about this, but he only reassured her that the Gods were watching over her and would allow her the time to do what she must. There was no reason for her to get upset. He explained that, "the Eldar are very close to the heart of the Gods and many things that would seem quite strange to us, have been inexplicably known to come to pass."

Later on that same day, while Fineen sat in her favorite spot, attending to her studies under one of the peach trees in the orchard, a woman suddenly appeared by her side. Shocked, Fineen immediately recognized her as her deceased mother.

Ciranin smiled and sat down in front of her, folding her long legs gracefully beneath her. "Fear not, my child, I have been given this time with you that you may more easily learn what is being asked of you. I have watched your frustration grow over the past few days and it distresses me terribly. Now, by the grace of Lord Ilûvatar, my prayers to come and teach you have been answered."

Fineen sat there at first, blinking in disbelief. Had she fallen asleep and this was really only a dream? Reaching out, she hesitantly touched the hand her mother extended to her. Although solid, the skin held no warmth. "Mama?"

Ciranin smiled. "Yes daughter, it is I, your naneth." Seeing Fineen's confusion over the word, she added, "Naneth is the Sindarin word for mother."

Overcome with emotion, Fineen hugged her mother fiercely. "Naneth… naneth… How I have longed to meet you…"

Over the following two months, Fineen made great strides in her studies, but still she knew she was falling far short of expectations. Each time she would mention her concerns to her mother, Ciranin would only reply, "When the time comes, you will be ready. Fear not," leaving Fineen ever more doubtful.

Then one day it happened. Both women felt the tingling in their mind and their blood began to burn. "No!" Ciranin cried out. "It is too soon. You promised I would have the time to do as I must. It is too soon!" Although the burning in their blood soon subsided, both women knew it would not be for long.

The following day, Etana heard a scream come from the orchard and had one of the servants run to fetch Jared. Her elven blood and heritage told her what had just occurred and understood Fineen would need her father near her when she awoke. Hiking up her skirts, she sprinted across the lawn to find Fineen curled up in a ball, whimpering, her body shaking uncontrollably, although she lay unconscious on the ground. Only time would tell if she had survived the melding. Etana knew there was no need to search for Ciranin, for in her soul she knew she would not find her.

When Fineen awoke the following morning, she lay in her own room. Etana sat in a chair next to her bed, while her father lay asleep on a fainting couch not far away. Neither had left her side since Jared had carried her there. The light hurt Fineen's eyes and the tiniest of her movements tore at her nerves. But she did not care, for she perceived her mother's memories swirling around in her mind and remembered what had befallen her in the orchard. Turning onto her side, she buried her face in her hands and wept.

The remainder of the day she spent alone with her father, Etana having left them to mourn the sacrifice Ciranin had paid in order to further Fineen's passage into the world she herself had once denied. In the giving of her soul to be combined with Fineen's, she would no longer exist as an individual and therefore, never be reborn.

Two days later the call of the stones came once again into Fineen's blood and she knew she must prepare to leave the world she had always known. Carefully, she sorted through her possessions and filled her mother's trunk with only those items she wished to take with her. Knowing it would be best for her to leave without the tearful goodbye she knew would eventually result were she to speak with her father face to face, she penned a note to him explaining her reasons for her late night, and silent, goodbye. This was not a note of final farewell, however, but one of leave-taking, with promises to see him again soon, once things had settled down. She also respectfully asked that her trunk be delivered to the border of Dolenimtâdnîn within the next few days. She would take with her in a pack only those things she felt she would need until then.

By the third day after the calling began, the need for her to journey to Dolenimtâdnîn and join with the stone and her kin became overwhelming. Just as her mother had told her, the songs of the stones that sang within her blood were calling her to join with them, meld with them, become one with them in their service to her kin, the Elementals and the Gods.

So it was that, not long after her father and Etana had retired and the house lay in dark silence, Fineen grabbed her small pack of belongings and silently left the house. Venturing out to the stable, she saddled the horse Aricin had left for her three months prior. All that was necessary for her to say to him was '_bar'_ the Sindarin word for 'home', before he headed out through the open gate.

Aricin and one of the other _Eänyelli_ leisurely walked along the shore of _Cervesa_ discussing the meeting with Sulfalassë they were about to take part in. Suddenly, just as did all the other _Eänyelli_, they knew the instant Fineen had crossed over the border into Dolenimtâdnîn - the _Lefnui_ had felt the calling, just as they all had for the past three days, and finally come of her own free will. The Circle was about to be completed. After this day, there would be no further reasons to discuss what they had been about to speak of. At sensing her energies, Aricin's eyes simultaneously met with Caenen's, the Prince and Guardian of the _Tadui_ stone.

Looking askance if this was indeed who he thought this might be, Caenen heard Aricin whisper in confirmation, 'Fineen…"

"The heir to the _Lefnui_? Ciranin's daughter? It is she who approaches?" the _Tadui_ inquired in anticipation.

"Yes…" the _Enchui_ answered breathlessly, continuing to savor Fineen's very essence and nearness. Smiling broadly, the two princes separated and fled to their own islands, knowing what her sudden appearance ordained. As Aricin ran along the shores, he felt the Elementals gathering around the young woman in greeting, sharing the same anticipation of what was to come, just as all the _Eänyelli_ did at that very same moment.

She appeared at the forest's edge just as he finished mounting and was sitting himself down cross-legged on his stone. As his feet touched the stone, he felt the stone awaken and its warmth enveloped him as Air and Fire merged around him, filling him with power. Looking around the lagoon, he saw the other stones begin to glow in answer to the other _Eänyelli_ was they took up their positions. Reaching out with his senses, he sought out the Guardian of the _Odothui_, but held back from calling to the currently vacant _Lefnui_ stone. Soon enough she would come to be there. Soon she would merge with him and the others. Soon the circle would be complete. Soon… Ah, so soon…

He turned to look towards the mainland just as she came into view, purpose written over every inch of her being. Heading for the main dock, she stepped into the light of the full moon and raised her hand in front of her to the call the decking to come to her. Standing at the water's edge, the light of the moon from above bathed her in its brilliance. After laying down her travel pack, she then removed her riding gloves and laid them on top of it. Casting off her dark cloak, the formal white leathers of the station she was about to take upon herself, glowed brilliantly against the backdrop of the night's darkness. Looking up, she gazed upon the moon as if welcoming its very presence. It was as if she was drawing in its very essence. Her eyes twinkled and sparked with the joy and determination he saw there. Her entire face glowed in the moonlight.

With the arrival of the ferry, she stepped firmly onto it and then let the release go. As it began its journey past each of the gates, she gracefully settled herself, sitting cross-legged on the smooth wooden deck. Air, Fineen's primary Elemental, caused wisps of her hair to float out behind her as if caressing her in greeting. She smiled at its touch.

Aricin knew Fineen would be sensing the other Elementals also gathering around her, for he and the others had felt this as the calling had come upon them in their own turn. The power building within her would be nearly unbearable now. All her senses being heightened, she would feel everything and everyone around her. Yet, in attempting to concentrate on the task at hand, she would find it most difficult to wholly block them out.

Intently watching her, Aricin saw no signs of the stress he had seen in the others during their own trials. Other than the aura of her power brightening her essence and the gleaming of her eyes, she was calm, yet determined, as if only out for a midnight cruise around the lagoon. Her steps had been sure as she had entered the compound, and her movements relaxed, showing none of the muscle strain, trembling and trepidation he had seen in the others. Although he was still considered yet a child of only two hundred and thirty-two winters himself, the others, except for the _Minui_, whom they called 'the ancient', for she had long ago come from Valinor, were even younger. Now Fineen, at twenty winters, would become the youngest yet.

As the calling of the sea had come upon those Guardians who had preceded those who now presided over the stones, they had sailed from Edhellond for Elvenhome, leaving their position to be filled by one of their kin, preferably a child of their body. With Ciranin's refusal to take up her position with them, it had been many years since the Circle had been complete, leaving the balance of the _Eänyelli_ to take up the slack of guarding and tending to the island and her kin, for they currently claimed no _Eänyello_. Great joy had passed through those of the islands when Ciranin's calling had come, but she had firmly rejected it, expressing her desire to remain in Jared with Kylemore. Then, with Fineen's birth, their hopes had been kindled anew. Now, twenty-four years later, the calling had come upon her. Now the circle would be complete. Now the islands would be safe. Now…

Yet, after seeing what had happened last time, Aricin asked himself if Fineen would even know what to do? Would she even be able to handle the power she had not known ever existed just three months prior? How could she have condensed nearly twenty years of training into only three moons, especially since she had not even known the language when she had started? Yes, she had indeed mumbled the words back then in answer to the call as she lay unconscious in his arms while he traveled to take her back to her father. So strong had been her need to understand what was happening to her then, that he agreed she could have picked up the words from any of the Guardian's' minds while she had sat on the raft, alone and afraid. So now, he found himself questioning where the self-assurance he read in her countenance had come from. What had happened during the past months that had changed and matured her so? When he had left her with her father, he had not even been sure she would eventually accept the call at all after being treated so badly by them on her previous visit.

By the time the others had all taken up their positions, the raft had reached the end of the rope's length, leaving it to float out in the open part of the lagoon, nearest to the Fourth and Third islands. Quickly, Fineen wasted no time before beginning to call for her stone, leaving the other _Eänyelli_ with not much time at all to meld with their own, and each other. The power within her was strong, stronger than any could have ever imagined it would be, and grew even further by the second. Her voice, a cross between an alto and soprano would compliment the others nicely, her wide vocal range allowing the group as a whole to work in even more subtle and intricate ways. The Elementals would wish to use her in ways none of the _Eänyelli_ would have vene imagined before. Aricin smiled. Even Ciranin's voice had never been so suited to be used as one of the _Eänyelli_.

Fineen sat there, singing the ancient words as if born to them, weaving the intricacies and placement of every vowel and consonant to their best effect. The clearer and more intricate the weaving of the notes and sounds were, the stronger the end result of the melding would become.

The unified whispers of many voices began to build from those of her kin on _Glihé_. Those whispers became murmurs, and the murmurs became chants. Though darkness masked their whereabouts, Aricin knew each knelt on the ground, adding their own essence to the calling. Through this, just as he could sense those of his own kin, so would Fineen with hers. She would be the one to mourn the greatest when one of them would die and pass into Mandos' Halls, but also rejoice at another's conception and eventual birth. Even those who would set sail for the West would break their ties with her after they passed through the veil of the Valar into Elvenhome and there been given over to their care. He knew the intensity of those emotions so very well himself, for he had many times experienced both the sadness and joy these events could produce already.

Suddenly the clarion call of the _Lefnui_ stone resounded, echoing around the lagoon as it bounced off each of the other stones in turn. This was answered in turn by each. A blaze of white light, nearly too intense to behold, broke through the night, illuminating everything as if in daylight. Fineen had called and the stone had answered. The melding was complete. All that was left now was for her to accept the bands of her position and assume her spot on the _Lefnui_ stone.

Raising her arms horizontally before her, palms facing downward, Fineen called for the waters to give up their hidden prizes. From beneath the surface appeared the glint and flash of something metallic. Breaking free of its dark confines, two delicate metal bands floated up out of the water and stopped to hover in the air before her. Fineen nodded her head in acceptance and the two bands slipped over her hands and nestled themselves firmly onto her bare upper arms. They were representations of honeysuckle vines, wrought in gold, the symbol of the kin of the _Lefnui_. Although they appeared to be thin and fragile, they were actually much stronger and more durable than anyone could have imagined. There those bands would remain until either death came upon her or, if she should so be allowed by the Valar; she set sail towards the west. Nevertheless, whichever situation were to eventually come to pass, they would then be given back over to the safekeeping of the lagoon's dark depths and there await the next _Eänyello_ of her line to call for them and take up the mantle of the _Lefnui_ stone.

Now bound to the stone and her people, a zephyr of Air descended from the mountain peak of _Glihé_ and gently scooped Fineen up as if a giant hand were supporting her from underneath. Slowly it carried her towards the _Lefnui_ stone and there, lightly set her down upon her rightful throne. She raised her hands before her and moved them as if lovingly caressing the wind in gratitude. Pleased with her acceptance, the wind returned to the mountain to await her next call.

Fineen then looked up and glanced at each of the other _Eänyelli_ in turn; ecstasy and joy written over every inch of her. The last she one acknowledged was Aricin, to whom she bowed her head in thanks and gifted him with a great smile. Returning her gaze to the lagoon, she placed her hands upon her knees, palms upward and began the call for the others to meld with her in the Great Circle. One by one, they answered her call and only those seven who were part of it could ever attempt to describe afterwards the power and completeness they felt within it. All those of the various islands witnessed was a circle begin to form, resting upon each of the Guardian's hands, distinctly changing from red right through each of the other colors of the rainbow, before finally settling in as white.

Then the circle began to rise and expand. Reaching a height higher than that of the highest mountain peak, it stopped, but still continued to expand. Finally, when it reached the farthest edges of the circle of islands, it slowly dropped a golden curtain and then disappeared. Although now invisible, it would protect the islands and their inhabitants, shielding outsiders from ever knowing of their existence.

The ritual now complete, the kin of the _Lefnui_ gathered around the base of Fineen's stone. Rising, many hands assisted her decent to the sand. Over the next seven nights, each tribe would welcome her in their own way with feasting, gifts and greetings. The honor of this night's gathering, however, the first of those she would attend, was reserved for her own, the kin of the _Lefnui_.

The following morning, Fineen found herself luxuriating in the softest bed, covered and caressed by the most luscious bed linens she had ever experienced. In recalling the events of the previous night, a woman had made herself known at the end of the festivities and then had escorted her there, stating, "These rooms are your personal apartments and I alone will look after your every need. My name is Sirithhil, and like you, my position here is also a hereditary one. By birth, I am the designated personal seneschal of the _Lefnui_, and as such, will serve you as I have served all the others before you – with honor and devotion. Nothing shall be too small for you to ask of me. As _Lefnui_, you will have enough to keep you busy without having to also worry about the everyday necessities of housecleaning, laundry and preparing her own meals. Just as you will see to the welfare of the kin of the _Lefnui_, so will they, through me, see to your welfare."

Now, as if the woman had sensed her awaken, she entered the room. "Bright morn, milady. With you permission I will prepare you bath and see to your breakfast and set out your clothing for the day. Later, when your morning meeting is completed, we shall sit and talk. During this, I shall endeavor to learn of your likes and dislikes." Bowing, she then left to make the arrangements she had mentioned.

After she left, Fineen remained luxuriating within the folds of the sheets and let her mind wander for a while. Through the mists of this excursion, she eventually heard Sirithhil talking with someone. It wasn't long before the woman returned and announced, "Prince Aricin has arrived and wishes to inquire as to your comfort." But, no sooner had Sirithhil finished her announcement, than did Aricin boldly enter the room.

"Aricin! Have you no decency?" Fineen protested in mock shock and shyly pulled the sheet over her naked body. Part of her mother's memories told her that the Quendi did not hold the same taboos as the Edain did about men and woman seeing each other's nakedness. The Gods had created them without clothing and so they held no false shame of seeing each other as such. Clothing was only a means of ornament and self-expression.

"Good morning, cousin. Did you sleep well?" the _Enchui_ inquired, unperturbed at her concern for propriety. "Do you find everything to your satisfaction?"

"As I have only just now awakened, it is difficult to answer you fully. But yes, I did sleep quite well. Thank you. But you have not come all this way only to make pretty inquires, when you know full well that Sirithhil is quite capable of seeing to all my needs."

"Ah well, I had hoped to catch you off your guard, and find I have failed miserably in this task," he replied with a sigh. "Actually, I really came to escort you to a meeting with all of the other Guardians. They are all very excited to meet and get to know you better. They have sent me as their ambassador, thinking you would be more at ease with someone you are already acquainted with." He finished his statement with a low, courtly bow.

Fineen laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, how droll."

Aricin place a hand on his chest in mock astonishment. "Cousin! You have wounded me as if by a knife to the heart."

"Oh come off it cousin. I know for sure there is something more. But alas, since you do not wish to speak of it, I will leave it be for now." In bearing her mother's memories, she found she knew the man better than he knew. These memories left her wondering if her assumptions of his intentions could be true. Only time would tell. Changing the subject, she asked, "Tell me cousin, have you broken your fast this morning?"

"Not as of yet. I was kind of hoping…"

"Sirithhil you will see to it," Fineen replied, breaking off the rest of the _Enchui's_ answer. The servant, still standing at the door, bowed her head to the _Eänyelli_ and left to do her duty.

Rising from the bed, she brazenly tossed the bed linens off, exposing her nakedness, and walked to where a light robe lay across a chair. As she did, she could feel Aricin's eyes taking in the sight of her. She hid her smile. Tying the sash in front, she asked, "Cousin, if you would be so kind as to wait, I shall not be long with my bath and to dress. If you would like, you may remain here or retire to my sitting room to wait for me."

Seeing the fitness and sensuality of her body and movements, Aricin's soul cried out, although outwardly he only gave her a quirky half-smile. Ah, to have this woman in his arms, in his bed or to make love to her under the stars… "I shall await you in the sitting room cousin," he answered gallantly, inwardly trying to control his emotions.

After finishing their meal, the two of them left for their meeting with the other _Eänyelli_ on _Glossromë_. Just as Aricin had planed, they were the last to arrive. As they entered, the others gracefully rose and greeted Fineen with many gracious hugs and words of welcome.

Overwhelmed by their acceptance of her, she was shown to a chair. "I thank you all for such warm greetings this day. I can only hope I shall be able to uphold my position within the Circle to your expectations."

"Fear not Ciranin's daughter," the ancient _Minui_, named Laurëanna, began. "We know you shall fill the position quite competently. The reason for all of us meeting this day is to help you adjust and explain exactly what we do and to answer any questions you may have. The seven of us are '_Eänyelli'_ or 'nature singers'. Our destiny is to protect the people and these islands from the evil influences of the outside world. Our songs are our protection and our strength. They sustain the kin's position in nature and with the Elements. Our songs also help grant us the favors of the Valar. We sing to welcome in the seasons and then mourn their passing as they meld and give into the next. It is by our specific songs and actions that the trees grow tall and the plant life thrives here. From this, our sustenance comes. Without us, and our songs, there would be nothing here but the stark rock of the mountains."

"We all welcome you to our folds as the Guardian of the _Lefnui_ stone," Sulfalassë, the Guardian of the _Canthui_ stone, continued. "As you see, each of the seven islands has a large stone where only we, as _Eänyelli_, may sit. All others reverently abstain from climbing atop them, fearing they could influence the stones in one way or another. In times of extreme need or distress, a '_nyello'_, or 'singer', may bring or allow another up there with them, but this has been rare. These stones harbor great powers, and although very similar, each has their very own quirks and personalities. These you will learn in time." The other Guardians all laughed and nodded their heads in agreement to this.

"Your dreams over the years were in response to the songs your Quendi blood heard from your stone and the kin-folk here," Aricin added. "In one way or another, each of us can always feel the other. Therefore, when one is in need of help or finds themself in danger, or even if they are just unhappy or unwell, the entire community will know immediately and go to their aid. Some might say we live in a utopian society, but still you will find that we have our occasional disagreements now and again."

They continued talking, each Guardian giving just a little more information than the previous. Surrounded by them, Fineen felt as though they were her siblings, not distant cousins. Their warmth and gentle spirits did much to ease her nervousness.

Finally, it was Aricin who saw that something bothered her and asked, "Please excuse us cousin. In our excitement, we have been doing all the talking and not allowed you a word in return. As we have talked this morning, I have watched you and see sorrow hidden behind your eyes. It is a sorrow that cuts deep and one you so valiantly are trying to conceal from us. Is there anything you would wish to ask us or something that concerns you? Know that we are here to help and assist each other, for the burdens with which each of us must endure are great. Please confide in us so that we may help you."

Fineen rose from her chair and went to stand by one of the railings surrounding the covered balcony where they were meeting. Folding her arms, she stood there, silently staring out upon the landscape, attempting to hold back her emotions. In this action, the others perceived that something great did indeed eat upon her conscience and were grateful for Aricin bringing it to their attention.

Aricin was the first to go to her. "Fineen? Cousin?" he inquired quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I know you have ever had to conceal and deal with your own troubles silently in the past, and believe me, it is not our intention to pry, but please let us help you."

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath, Fineen first tilted her head back and then lowered it to her chest. "My burden is one that has not been known to the Quendi for many millennia now and one I was left no say in taking on."

For what seemed an eternity to the others, she became silent again. Tears fell openly to streak her face. "The time allotted by the stones for me to learn what I must was short and, although I did try my best, they knew the task would be impossible for me to fulfill alone. They therefore petitioned the Valar, asking that my naneth's spirit be returned to this plane, so that she could impart to me all that was necessary. I rejoiced at her coming, although I knew our meeting would be only temporary. In the happy days that followed, although I tried my best, the stones were anxious and implored both her and I to do better. Knowing this was impossible, she did the one thing that she alone could do to appease them." Fineen swallowed hard. "On that fateful morning, as I sat with her in the orchard behind my father's house, she suddenly went quiet. Taking my face gently between her hands, she looked deeply into my eyes and spoke endearments meant for both myself and my adar. Then her spirit tightly clamped down upon mine and joined with it. Her final words, as she performed the _Fëa-hatiel_, effectively sundering her memories from her essence, were, "I love you dear child. Remember our time together with fondness". She then dispersed her essence to the four winds and was no more. It was by this joining of her memories with mine that have allowed me to take up my position here so soon." Having finally revealed the extent of her anguish, Fineen then allowed herself to mourn her mother's ultimate sacrifice, as any Guardian of the Dolenimtâdnîni would do at the loss of one of their kin.

The shocked intake of many breaths was heard from the others around the room. Even Aricin lifted his hand momentarily from her shoulder, but when he saw her knees begin to buckle, he lifted her up into his arms. After placing her in the chair she had not long before vacated, he knelt in front of her and took one of her hands in his. With his other, he lighted stroked her cheek and spoke quiet words of comfort.

Not wishing to make herself look completely fragile, Fineen sniffed back her sobs and brushed away her tears. 'Please forgive my weakness, cousins. I had thought I had already sufficiently exhausted my well of tears before coming here."

Aricin cupped her face with both of his hands and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "The moment I saw you appear from the trees last night, I knew there was something different about you, but could not put my finger on it."

Fineen looked at him, confused by his admission.

"Although each of us possesses the same abilities and talents," injected the ancient _Minui_, "Aricin has also been gifted with the ability to see other's auras. This has enabled him to assist us many times in quickly diagnosing illnesses within the kin."

"Your aura is that of the lightest of sky-blues at midday," Aricin offered, "one which compliments your connection with the _Lefnui's_ element of Air. Your mother's was the deeper blue of the darkening sky towards dusk. When I saw you yesterday, I was confused at seeing both of them swirl and pulse around you, as if in some kind of ethereal dance. My first thought was that it had something to do with the calling, but now I know it was only the two auras trying to meld and become one. Why did you not speak of this this morning when I came to call?"

"I had not wanted my sorrow to compromise my coming here. I thought that, in time, I could hide it away, so that none but myself need ever be burdened with such painful knowledge as this. In particular, I had wished to keep it from you, Aricin, for in her memories I found it was she who was your intended. I had not wanted to have you re-live the time when my father took the love of my mother away from you."

Aricin looked into her eyes and smiled. "Dear one, if you understand this much, then look even further into your naneth's memories and know the truth. She and I never loved each other. In fact, I rejoiced when she found the love of your father and told her so."

"But…"

"Yes, the elders say I am to join with the Lefnui one day, but her and I knew that fate was not meant for us."

"Then…" she questioned, following his reasoning. Was it her, not her mother, who was actually the one fated to marry him instead?

He saw this realization dawn in her eyes and smiled. "Only time will tell, Fineen. Only time will tell. I do not desire to rush anything right now. You have only just arrived and we barely know each other." He stopped and took her right hand in his left. "I see you wear your naneth's wedding band, not on your second finger of your left hand as do the Edain, but on the index one of your right, the place where the Quendi wear theirs."

"I found it in with her things when my father presented me with her trunk. It is all I have of her physical being that I can constantly keep with me now. I wear it there in her honor."

"Until the day when you shall marry?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Aricin, until the day I shall marry…" She smiled shyly and reached forward. She hugged him, although she was not sure whether it was to seek comfort in his arms or to thank him for his patience and understanding. Thinking about it later, she believed it was both.

Thus did Fineen become one with those of the Noldor who remained in the southernmost part Middle Earth. There she finally found a purpose in life, with a people who accepted her for who and what she was, loving and respecting her all the more for it. There did she also find the love and respect of a male with whom she came to join in body, mind and soul. These things, which she had once feared never to know, she found in the loving heart and comforting arms of Aricin.

And, when the day came that they too were called by the sea to travel to the west, for the call did indeed one day come upon them, it was their own children who gladly took upon themselves the mantles newly given up by their parents.

Thus, does my tale come to an end. It can be best summed up by abridging Bilbo's own words to Gandalf in Hobbiton as he left for Rivendell, at the end of his one-hundred-and-eleventh birthday party – "And they lived happily ever after, to the end of all time..."

_**FINIS**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE - the copyright of this story and those characters and places not already previously the property of the Tolkien Estate remain with the author.

- **_Glossary_** -

**_Aricin_** – 'the eternal king's son' (Norwegian). A Prince of the Noldor and _Enchui_ (Sixth) _Eänyello_. Guardian of the combined Air and Fire. His kin island is _Etil_, island of ivy.

**_Caenen_** – '_Cae'_ earth, '_nen'_ water (S). A Prince of the Noldor and _Tadui_ (Second) _Eänyello_. Guardian of the combined Water and Earth. His kin island is _Helilokë_, island of wisteria.

**_Cervesa_** – 'golden hops' (Spanish). '_Canthui'_ (Fourth) island of the male Air/Water Guardian, Sulfalassë.

**_Ciranin_** – mother of Fineen, wife of Jared. A Princess of the Noldor. Heir to the _Lefnui_ (Fifth) _Eänyelli_ stone and Guardian of Air. Died giving birth to Fineen.

**_Darias_** – maid within Jared's household.

**_Dolenimtâdnîn_** – '_dolen'_ hidden, '_im'_ between, '_tâd'_ two, '_nîn'_ waters (lit- "_land hidden between two waters_"). Located in southern Gondor, on the shores of The Bay of Belfalas on the south-easternmost tip of Andrast (Ras Morthil).

**_Eänyelli_** - 'Nature voices/singers' ('_Ea'_ nature, '_Nyello'_ singer (S)), _Eänyello_ (singular).

**_Ëarwen_** – 'sea maiden' (S). A Princess of the Noldor and _Nelui_ (Third) _Eänyello_. Guardian of Water. Her kin island is _Losillë_, island of roses.

**_Etana_** – 'dedicated, strength' (Hebrew). Jared's mistress and silent business partner.

**_Etil_** – 'ivy' (S). '_Enchui'_ (Sixth) island of the male Air/Fire Guardian, Aricin.

**_Fëa-hatiel_** – '_fëa'_ 'spirit', '_hatiel'_ 'break asunder, destroy' (lit. – 'sundering of the spirit'). This is when the spirit of one of the Eldar willfully destroy by their own means. In this, their essence is scattered to the four winds and never can they be reborn again. It is usually only done as a sacrifice when they do not wish to ever take up a physical body again.

**_Fineen_** – '_fair_ _offspring'_ (Celtic/Gaelic). Daughter of Ciranin, a princess of the Noldor, and heir to the _Lefnui_ (Fifth) _Eänyelli_ stone and Guardian of Air. Her kin island is _Glihé_, island of honeysuckle.

**_Glihé_** – 'honeysuckle' (S). '_Lefnui'_ (Fifth) island of the female Air Guardian, Fineen.

**_Glossromë_** –'clematis' (S). '_Minui'_ (First) island of the female Earth Guardian, Laurëanna.

**_Guardian Titles of the Eänyelli_** –

_Minui _-'First'. Female Earth Guardian Laurëanna of the island of _Glossromë_ (S) (clematis).

_Tadui_ – 'Second'. Male Earth/Water Guardian Caenen of the island of _Helilokte_ (S) (wisteria).

_Nelui_ – 'Third'. Female Water Guardian Ëarwen of the island of _Losillë_ (S) (roses).

_Canthui_ – 'Fourth'. Male Air/Water Guardian Sulfalassë of the island of _Cervesa_ (Sp) (golden hops).

_Lefnui_ – 'Fifth'. Female Air Guardian Fineen of the island of _Glihé_ (S) (honeysuckle).

_Enchui – _'Sixth'. Male Air/Fire Guardian Aricin of the island of _Etil_ (S) (ivy).

_Odothui_ – 'Seventh'. Female Fire Guardian Nardila of the island of _Melui_ _Orivaine_ (S) (sweet pea).

**_Helga_** - Fineen's stepmother. Second wife of Jared.

**_Helilokte_** - 'wisteria' (S). '_Tadui' _(Second) island of the male Earth/Water Guardian, Caenen.

**_Islands of Dolenimtâdnîn_** –

First '_Minui'_, island of _Glossromë_ (S) (clematis). Female Earth Guardian is Laurëanna.

Second '_Tadui'_, island of _Helilokte_ (S) (wisteria). Male Earth/Water Guardian is Caenen.

Third '_Nelui'_, island of _Losillë_ (S) (roses). Female Water Guardian is Ëarwen.

Fourth '_Canthui'_, island of _Cervesa_ (Spanish) (golden hops). Male Air/Water Guardian is Sulfalassë.

Fifth '_Lefnui'_, island of _Glihé_ (S) (honeysuckle). Female Air Guardian is Fineen.

Sixth '_Enchui'_, island of _Etil_ (S) (ivy). Male Air/Fire Guardian is Aricin.

Seventh '_Odothui'_– island of _Melui_ _Orivaine_ (S) (sweet pea). Female Fire Guardian is Nardila.

**_Jared_** – Edain merchant of Kylemore. Husband of Ciranin. Father of Fineen.

**_Kylemore_** – '_Great_ _Wood_' (Celtic). Home town of Jared and Fineen. Located in southern Gondor, near the shores of The Bay of Belfalas on the south-easternmost tip of Andrast (Ras Morthil).

**_Laurëanna_** - 'golden gift' (S). A Princess of the Noldor and _Minui_ (First) _Eänyello_. Guardian of Earth. Also known as 'The Ancient" because she came from Valinor. Her kin island is _Glossromë (white horn)_, island of white clematis.

**_Losillë_** – 'roses' (S). '_Nelui' _(Third) island of the female Water Guardian, Ëarwen.

**_Melui_** **_Orivaine_** – 'sweet pea' (S). '_Odothui' _(Seventh) island of the female Fire Guardian, Nardila.

**_Nardila_** – 'devoted fire' (S). A Princess of the Noldor and _Odothui_ (Seventh) _Eänyello_. Guardian of Fire. Her kin island is _Melui Orivaine_, island of sweet peas.

**_Sirithhil_** – hereditary female personal seneschal to the Fifth Guardian in Dolenimtâdnîn.

**_Sulfalassë_** – 'wind of the shore' (S). A Prince of the Noldor and _Canthui_ (Fourth) _Eänyello_. Guardian of Air/Water. His kin island is _Cervesa_, island of golden hops.

**_Tyne_** – Fineen's betrothed in Kylemore.


End file.
